


You found me

by Malauu_Ladynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Angst, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Misses Emilie Agreste, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malauu_Ladynoir/pseuds/Malauu_Ladynoir
Summary: He thinks she might give up on him. But he's wrong. Ladybug will always be there for here kitty, Marinette will always be there for Adrien. Even when everything seems to fall apart around the young man. "life itself is a gift"Short one-shot / Adrienette / post Hawkmoth's defeatA little bit of sadness with a happy ending.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	You found me

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language but I handle it pretty well.

_ Based on the song : You found me by The Fray. _

_ Have a good reading! _

Adrien Agreste slowly crosses the threshold of the immense Manor in which he lives, alone and isolated, since his life has completely changed.

His feet tread the outside ground, the daylight blinds him and he closes his eyes for a moment to get used to the light. He hasn't set foot outside for 5 days... since the funeral.

He walks slowly, the light is clear, pure, almost white, the wind rushes through his blond hair, the cold bites his cheeks and his hands. He puts on his gloves, pulls a black cap over his head and hides behind sunglasses with totally tinted lenses.

The snow falls on him, it settles in the hood of his coat, penetrates insidiously into his boots and gradually covers the landscape around him.

He takes a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, he takes a cigarette from the cardboard case, casually brings it to his mouth, and lights it. If his Father had been there, if he had seen this...

But he doesn't care, now it doesn't matter. His father is not there. Because his father is in jail. Gabriel Agreste is a criminal. This same criminal, whom he tracked himself under the mask of Chat Noir for 3 years. Hawkmoth has been arrested and is now behind bars. Mayura, Nathalie, too.

_ "All along, Smoking his last cigarette. I said,where've you been? He said, ask anything. Where were you? When everything was falling apart. " _

He walks with his head tucked into his shoulders, he doesn't want to be recognized, luckily for him, it's so cold and the wind blows so hard that the streets are deserted.

The snow is falling harder and harder, his cigarette is completely wet, his cigarette is ruined, it dies. He throws it in the first trash can he meets, he only smokes out of compulsion and Ladybug doesn't like him to smoke anyway.

_ Ladybug _

_ She is not there. Where is she anyway? _

She had been there when Chat Noir discovered the identity of Hawkmoth.

She had been there when he discovered the presence of his mother's body in a glass coffin.

She had been there to prevent him from losing control and doing something irreparable.

She had been there when Emilie Agreste's body was loaded and she was declared dead.

She had been there when he ripped his ring off his finger, renouncing his Miraculous and revealing his identity.

_ Then? Nothing much more. _

She showed up at Emilie's funeral 5 days before, keeping to the strict minimum. A hello, a light hug and a goodbye.

A funeral where they were the only two present. In fact, the two of them, and also the gravedigger.

No information had filtered on the motives of Hawkmoth, nor on the presence of Émilie Agreste in his hiding place. She had therefore been buried in the greatest secrecy.

Since that day, he has not seen Ladybug.

She must be disgusted by the bond between her former partner and Hawkmoth.

Horrified to have fought alongside the son of the enemy.

Disappointed to be the former partner of Adrien Agreste.

Even if the media have completely denied any involvement of Adrien, and even any knowledge of his father's actions. Ladybug would never forgive him for this whole thing.

_ "But in the end, Everyone ends up alone. Losing her, The only one who's ever known, Who I am, Who I'm not, Who I want to be. No way to know, How long she will be next to me. " _

He turns left, then right twice, goes down a dark slippery lane, then turns left again.

He wants to turn back, but he can't. He has to go there. He braves the storm that is falling on Paris. He can no longer postpone his approach to the next day, he has to meditate on his mother's grave, he has to mourn.

He pushes the metal gate of the cemetery, and rushes into the alleys strewn with tombstones. He stops in front of his mother's recent grave: the stone has not yet been laid.

He puts a hand on the snow-covered earth. A lonely tear rolls down his cheek.

" I love you maman, I miss you,” he breathes softly." 

He puts his second hand on the pile of dirt and snow and literally collapses. His tears are now pouring out like a river breaking through a dam. The dam he had built with his own hands for several days to protect himself from the painful events that had befallen him.

He lets out a cry of pain, a cry from the heart. His forehead rests on the cold ground, his tears die on the snow, his coat and his jeans are wet, muddy, he is kneeling on the ground, he is cold, he is shaking, he is devastated.

Suddenly a weight presses against his back, two arms wrap around his chest and two pink-gloved hands press against him. Hair tickles lightly on the back of his neck and a hot breath wanders near his right ear. " I'm here, Adrien. " he hears mingle with her hot breath. 

" My Lady?" He asks, even though he knows the answer. No one else knows of the existence of this burial.

" Yes, kitty, it's me." 

" Where were you ? I… I needed you, I need you. " 

_ "Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? _ _ Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late. You found me, you found me. _ _ Why'd you have to wait? To find me, to find me. " _

" I'm sorry. I had… I was… I wasn't ready… I wanted to be strong for you, and I needed more time than I thought I would. It was a lot of emotions for me. Far too many in one fell swoop. Forgive me if you thought I was mad at you. I will never abandon you. I ... I came here everyday, for you, to give this back to you. " In front of his eyes, the left hand of the young woman opens and reveals the Miraculous of the Black Cat, resting on her pink woolen glove.

" I can't. I am not worthy of it. "

" You are the only Chat Noir who is worthy of wearing this ring. I don't want another partner. I'm lost without you. You are the sun that lights up my life, Adrien, Chat Noir, I love you." Ladybug's words run through his brain, his heart and his entire body. He is shaking again, harder, but no because it's cold. No, this time it's happiness and love that overwhelms him.

He grabs the ring in his partner's hand, removes his glove and passes it to his ring finger. While behind him, Ladybug is still pressed against his back, hugging him with all her strength, all her support, all her love.

He sits up slowly, delicately, savoring the comforting and warm effect of their embrace. He wants to turn around but he knows that she is not transformed. He does not dare. He doesn't want to betray her.

He is not sure he heard correctly, against all expectations, she has just asked him to turn around. " Look at me, Adrien. " 

He doesn't hesitate for a second, his heart beats frantically in his chest, he turns around and finds her two beautiful and big eyes of a cerulean blue more intense than the depths of an ocean. "Marinette…" he whispers, taking her face in his hands.

She gives him a tender smile, and every square inch of that smile captivates him. Her pink lips are perfect and attractive. He is dying to feel its warmth and softness. His body didn't wait for his brain's permission to act: with one slow, gentle movement, he captured the young woman's lips in a deep kiss.

He knows that he tastes like cigarettes in his mouth, he knows that she will smell it, that she will not be happy and that she will be mad at him for that afterwards. But nevermind, he doesn't care. She's there. She found him, he found her. She loves him and he loves her.

_ And that's the only thing that matters to him _ .

**_The End_ **

  
  



End file.
